<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blindfold by Avatarkayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872612">Blindfold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkayla/pseuds/Avatarkayla'>Avatarkayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Spanking, blindfold, exhibitionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkayla/pseuds/Avatarkayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all a game, with chips on the table. Though Error doesn’t know yet what he’s bartering with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/???, Nightmare/Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Twisting his hands once more Error tried once again to test the restraints bound tight around his wrists. Stupid Nightmare. How long was the bastard planning on leaving him like this? Hearing the crack of a snapping twig somewhere in the distance Error snapped his skull towards the sound. It hadn’t been far away, yet the only sounds left to linger was a soft rustling of wind rolling through leaves followed by the sound of a bird cooing before taking flight. The full thrumming of wings slapping air might as well have been thunder when one was blindfolded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Turning his skull back towards the tree his hands were tied to Error listened for any further sound that could provide him a hint to Nightmare’s location. Not finding one Error narrowed his sockets beneath his blindfold and pressed his hands to the tree’s bark. The tree was old, large too. With a rope tied around its girth and a hand bound to each end Error had been left sans pant to ‘hug the tree’ as the bastard had put it. Just another one of the Prince’s games.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare lately had expressed an interest in fucking in the most unusual locations. Always some open empty area in a random AU. Nightmare insisted that Error’s hands be restrained and his sockets covered. At first Error had objected. It was stupid and he hadn’t seen what was wrong with how they normally fucked. But, slowly, Nightmare had worn the Destroyer down. It’s not like he didn’t get any enjoyment out of the game too. Already Error’s magic was summoned. His pussy tingling in disappointment that Nightmare was still hiding somewhere nearby. Watching. He couldn’t even fucking touch himself this way!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not humping the tree you bastard,” Error called out knowing Nightmare was likely close enough to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Pity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Error flinched realizing that the sound of Nightmare’s voice had come from just behind him. The bastard sounded far too casual for Error’s liking too. Looking over his shoulder out out habit rather than the ability to actually see Error frowned, “You just wanted to use a bark pun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Error already knew Nightmare had shrugged in amusement. What had caught Error off guard was the cool touch of a tentacle slipping between his damp folds. Error pushed up onto his toes only to be stopped when his chest found the rough bark of the tree pressing back. His coat thankfully helped but the heavy knit of his sweater wasn’t enough to stop the thick chunks of bark from cutting in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“F-Fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When the tentacle wriggled teasingly along his entrance Error shivered. The tip just barely flicking over his clit. Out here there was nothing to muffle the wet sound coming from the slow back and forth of Nightmare dragging that single tentacle between his folds. Just teasing his entrance. Torn between lowering himself down and going higher up onto his toes Error let out a peeked gasp, “N-night,”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shhhh, Destroyer. We’re only starting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause, one final drag before Nightmare pulled his tentacle from Error’s sex. Unwillingly Error lowered his heels. His pelvis followed the tentacles retreat mournfully. Thankfully, Error didn’t have to wait long.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Strong hands pushed the glitching skeleton’s long coat out of the way before finding the Destroyer’s hips, holding him still while painful sparks of static shot up the his spine. The blindfold hid Error’s unseeing sockets. Trying to press back Error found himself clenching his teeth through the pain of contact. He wanted this but he needed a distraction, something to keep himself from crashing, but Nightmare was eerily quiet behind him. Error hadn’t even heard the other undress. Was Nightmare already naked? Had the bastard only pulled down the front of his shorts? Error’s breath shuddered, but before Error could demand action he felt one of Nightmare’s hands fall away.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A hot tease of the other’s cock slipping between his folds stole a moan from between the flickering skeleton’s teeth. Another thrust and Error felt the head of the other’s shaft catch. Savoring the heat Error tossed his skull back to breath out. All at once both hands returned to the Destroyer’s hips and, with one pull, Error found his pelvis being ripped back. Nightmare sheathing himself in one thrust, causing their pelvises to clack together while Error’s mouth ripped open with a strangled cry. Yellow tipped toes curled into the soft mossy floor while pain throbbed in the Destroyer’s wrists from having been yanked back against his restraints. Already Error could feel himself leaking around the other. The pain searing through his sex and bones a perfect distraction to keep himself from crashing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A-a Agai’N! Fuck! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sinking his claws into the bark of the tree for purchase Error fought to keep from trembling. He hated seeming weak, even during their games, yet there was something horribly appealing about how Nightmare acted when Error was blindfolded. Being at the prince’s mercy like this was addicting. Nightmare didn’t hold back. Each time was a blissful mindless pleasure that had the Destroyer screaming. Wanting more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">True to tradition Error didn’t have to wait. Night’s withdrawal was too fast and Error was still too tight. Error tried to relax but his core continued to squeeze down around the other. Nightmare hadn’t even bothered pulling out more than half way before rocking his cock in harder than before. Error squeezed his sockets shut as Nightmare begin a cruel pace that continually jolted Error forward. Forced to brace himself by his shoulder against the tree’s trunk Error felt his knees begin to tremble.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“N-niGhT!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A tentacle slipped along the front of Error’s pelvis, curling within the sensitive bones before cooling around the destroyer’s femur and lifting one of Error’s legs throwing off the already precarious balance that Error had left. Scrambling at the tree trunk and barely able to keep his footing Error pulled himself closer to the tree. Unable to see Error still turned his skull to look over his shoulder towards where Nightmare was standing. The action only seemed to urge Nightmare on. The other’s pace quickened as Error’s felt static building within his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“N-n-aah! C-cu-mmm!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next surge pressed Error’s front entirely against the tree. Error could no longer feel the moss below his dangling foot, only air as Nightmare’s body pressed flush. The contact stung, knocking any remaining air from the Destroyer’s false lungs. Unable to move and with his wrists still trapped against the trunk Error couldn’t stop his fingers from twitchingwhile his body was ravaged. Each thrust was a lightning bolt made even sharper as he felt Nightmare’s hand leave his pelvis to tear at the destroyer’s scarf.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“N-night!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hush.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare’s voice echoed around the Destroyer. Almost as if it was coming from the other side of the tree rather than behind him. Ether way it had the same effect. Error’s teeth clenched shut as the Destroyer silently felt his peak rising. Unable to speak Error clawed frantically at the bark, balding patches of the pine until his bones were sticky with the tree’s sap. Cold could be felt at the back of the Destroyer’s neck, the only warning before teeth came down sharply to pierce and crack into the seldom seen bones of the Destroyer’s neck. Heat flooded the Error’s cunt as Nightmare’s magic filled him. Even so Nightmare thrust once more sending Error over the edge with a barely contained whimper. The white static filling the edges of Error’s sockets took over as Error felt himself melt. Surrendering was the only option.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t have to warn you to keep your mouth shut Ink,” Nightmare hissed at the Guardian as he sliced a tentacle through the ropes still binding Error’s limp body to the tree. Ink, however, still seemed to be enjoying his orgasm as he ran his hands up and down the swelled ecto over Error’s middle that had formed when Ink had cum inside. Guess that this was the first time Error had summoned that portion of ecto flesh for one of their ‘games’.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If you want this little farce to continue Guardian you will stick to the plan,” Nightmare hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, Error can’t know it’s me,” Ink replied flippantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare watched as Ink finally pulled his cock free of Error’s sex. Error groaned softly but luckily remained asleep. Wrapping his tentacles around the glitch Nightmare pulled Error close and cradled the Destroyer to his chest. Error seeming to sense him, nuzzling in close, curling his claws into the opening of Nightmare’s jacket. Feeling a sudden wave of artificial jealousy Nightmare raised his eye light back to Ink. The Guardian was still capping a vial but held his sight souly on Error.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If you want another taste I’ll demand another AU as tribute.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a deal even Error would have been proud of if the glitch didn’t happen to be the unknowing bartering chip. Ink’s sour expression morphed into a strange smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Deal.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error wakes to Nightmare’s tender and meticulous aftercare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error felt himself come to with a sudden twitch. The world around him became starkly clear even though the flickering skeleton had yet to open his sockets. Every bone felt heavy, sodden with magic that Error could feel still pulsing inside his soul. Arching with a soft gasp Error let his claws feel the smooth surface around him as something hot wriggled it’s way deeper inside his soaked cunt. Curling as it filled his insides, applying pressure inside his stomach. The fullness was almost painful so Error let slip a grunt. Warm, slick porcelain below made it hard to shift away. Though with the comforting embrace of Nightmare’s tentacles pillowed around his back Error found the sound blooming into a pleasured gasp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The expansive space told Error Nightmare had deposited him in the oversized tub the prince kept. The cold against Error’s ribs made it clear that Nightmare had stripped him in his sleep. Warm water splashed between the Destroyer’s summoned thighs as Nightmare’s tentacle withdrew leaving Error’s abused core empty. Nightmare had filled him so much in the forest and a part of Error was disappointed that Nightmare always insisted on cleaning him out afterwords. Wanting to avoid filling him with more negativity hmmm? Kind of romantic, in a fucked up kind of way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Error’s sockets flickered back to life Nightmare’s hand was there cupping the Destroyer’s jaw. Error followed the movement, looking up as the prince leaned in with a soft yet pleased smile. Damn Nightmare shouldn’t be able to look that nice smiling. Error found himself staring, any backhanded insult he had planned faded away in the wonder of that smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were striking,” Nightmare murmured in a husky tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error chuckled before smirking back at the other. Adjusting his sore bones into a more comfortable position Error felt his ribs swell with pride. It was pleasing to hear the other’s praise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“I told you I look good.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed,” Nightmare purred back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mismatched eye lights watched silently while Nightmare set aside the tub’s extendable facet. Nightmare didn’t even need to look away to close the tub’s drain and set the water to fill. Apparently the bastard’s tentacles were well practiced with just how far to turn each knob to get the perfect temperature. Within seconds Error could see steam filling in the space around them. Nightmare leaned in until the dripping skeleton’s false breath could be felt against Error’s teeth. Error swallowed, his soul pulsing as Nightmare’s single eye light narrowed into a predatory slit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Switch forms for me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Nightmare’s voice was almost a low purr that seemed to echo throughout the room. Without even thinking Error felt his magic snap into shape. Already hardening.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Didn’t get-t enough earlier tentacles?” Error drawled back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Void he loved Nightmare’s stamina. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Of you?”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error watched Nightmare pull away until the prince was back to being perched on the tub’s edge. The regal punk’s skull tilted in thought while Nightmare absorbed his tentacles back into his body. The effect exposed how Nightmare was technically smaller than the destroyer. Not by much and Nightmare’s presence always filled any room he entered room. But Error found the contrast adorable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare’s low tone had Error’s leaning in. Turning his chin up Error watched Nightmare run his thumbs along the front of his coat. With the slightest pull negativity began peeling from the well worn fabric. As the weight slid from the prince’s shoulders thick goopy strands retreated to reveal the original gradient hidden beneath: blue to black. Eyeing his old coat before it was dropped to the floor Error chuckled and shook his skull.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m never getting my coat back am I you piece of shit?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never should have given Nightmare his hoodie, but the prince got cold easily and apparently Error was a sucker for the brat’s pout. Nightmare ignored the question, as was normal. The prince was already standing, his thumbs now tucked into his waist band. Night shifted his hips, peeling the fabric away before kicking them to a corner of the room. In one fluid motion Nightmare stepped up and over the edge of the tub. Hands to ether side of the wide rim, Nightmare slid in and lowered himself to straddle the Destroyer’sstill pleasantly sore hips. Warmth tickled the Destroyer’s lower ribs as the water rose but, apart from that, Nightmare barely caused the water to stir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sucking in a breath at the contact, Error watched Nightmare settle a hand against the glittering flesh of his summoned stomach. Nightmare’s other hand teasingly touched the front of the prince’s pelvis before pushing up the now damp knit of his top up. Error eyed the other’s thin almost melted looking bones. They didn’t look brittle, but the way Nightmare’s negativity moved over his form made every bit of Nightmare’s body seem alive. Nightmare never held any shame in showing off his corrupted body anymore. The other hadn’t even summoned his ecto yet and already Error’s hands snatched out to cradle Nightmare’s pelvis. Nightmare let out a startled sound as his socket slid down into something half lidded. It was subtle, but even without his glasses Error thought he could make out a glow along Nightmare’s nasal bridge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Error...” Nightmare’s voice purred as the prince ground his bare pelvis down against the Destroyer’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error arched into the motion. His cock bouncing up to slap against Night’s sacrum. It could be the water slowly filling in around them but Error swore he could feel the warmth of Nightmare’s cunt without the other even summoning it. Guiding the smaller skeleton through the grinding motion again Error leaned forward. Night mirrored the action, pressing their teeth together. Water sloshed between the two skeletons as the Nightmare’s tongue silently pleaded for access to Error’s mouth. The contact was scalding but Error couldn’t help but relish it. This was his lover being burnt into his body. He would gladly have Nightmare’s touch branded into his bones.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Night,” Error groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Raising his lover up onto his knees Error drank in the sight of the Nightmare quickly pulling his now damp top up over his head. The speed with which Night tossed the garment away made it easer for Error to surge forward and curl his tongues around bones of Nightmare’s throat. Nightmare twitched at first but relaxed quickly with a hitched sound. Error could feel the other’s bones soaking in the attention with each slow rise and fall of the corrupted skeleton’s ribs.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Void. Seeing the Nightmare like this. Open and pliant to the destroyer’s desires. Error could feel his glitching soul throb within his ribs. He wanted to mark this skeleton’s bones, claim Nightmare as his own abomination. One created from this multiverse, yet his very core was outside of any AU Error had seen. The one anomaly Error would allow himself to be attached to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking his time to kiss and lick his way down the front of the other’s chest Error curled a hand into the bones of Nightmare’s ribs, holding his partner close. The glitching skeleton was content in taking his time until Nightmare’s fist found its way around Error’s throat. Leaning into the pressure Error shot a warning glare up at Nightmares pleased smirk. Only once Nightmare cocked a brow bone upward did Error finally relent.Hands falling away Error allowed the bastard to press him back down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Discovering he now had to keep his chin raised and shoulders back to keep his skull from going underwater Error took a deep steadying breath. Nightmare smile flashed brighter, fangs parted. Error felt something vibrate in his chest as he watched the prince calmly turn his attention to the faucet. It was the hand left to linger at the Destroyer’s throat however that had Error’s frustration sparking. That silent warning for Error to wait. Obey. While Nightmare took his fucking time to shut off the flow of water. Nightmare knew he hated that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glitches swarmed over the Destroyer’s throat as Error struggled not to move through barely contained anger. He hated waiting. Yet only once the faucet stoped dripping did Nightmare turn his sight back to the Destroyer flickering below him. The hand at Error’s throat shifted to gently trace a path down the front of Error’s body. The contact stung but was nullified by the sound Nightmare made as he sank back down atop the Destroyer’s lap. Error, too caught up with the sight, hadn’t realized Nightmare had lined his pelvis up around his shaft until the mist of unformed magic in Nightmare’s pelvis snapped into shape around him. A sudden vice like heat squeezing around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-UC-C-K!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error’s voice scattered through his curse. Thrusting up with a broken sound Error scrambled for a hold against the slick sides of the tub. Bone slammed uselessly against the smooth surface denting it with a low sound. Not finding any purchase Error grasped blindly for Nightmare’s pelvis to both hold the other in place and resist the urge to shove him away. Finding bone Error let out a whine from between clenched teeth. The bastard had only formed his cunt!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“B-BaSTard!” Error snapped.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sockets flooded with glitches Error barely registered the sound of water splashing heavily over the sides of the tub. Nightmare seemed to pay the mess no heed for once in his prissy life. Instead Error felt Nightmare shift his weight. Raising up just enough before slowly sinking himself back down again. The velvety smooth glide of Nightmare’s cunt sucking Error in greedily. Sockets still clouded Error could only slide his toes against the bottom of the tub and fight to remain still. A pitched cut off exclamation of Nightmare’s name was the only word Error could form between hitched breaths. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">By the third rotation Error could just make out the shadow of Nightmare leaning back into one arm. Error felt the motion mirrored by a touch on his right thigh. Sucking in another breath Error watched desperately as Nightmare settled his free hand against the front of his pelvis. Flickering eye lights followed the motion of Nightmare’s perfect fingers moving downward to tease the cyan folds currently sucking Error’s cock in deeper.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Void! Fuck! Nightmare!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling the other’s walls flutter and clench down around him Error thrust upward or at least tried. The hand pressing down on his leg made the motion awkward. Not to mention the slick surface of the tub made finding any friction impossible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sick fuck!” Error cursed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Nightmare sounded amused and chuckled, “Have you already forgotten that your hands aren’t bound?”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error’s sockets snapped open. The Destroyer’s eye lights brightened as the fog of static in his sockets cleared. Skull burning with embarrassment Error tightened his grip on Nightmare’s hips. Just because he had...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-shuT uP!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reaching out of the water Error surged upward. Using one hand to hold the edge of the tub Error pulled himself forward. The motion caused a wave of water to splash over the edge of the tub behind Nightmare but neither skeleton paid it any mind. Nightmare mearly wrapped his arms around the Destroyer’s neck as Error pressed the prince’s spine against the long curved slope of the tub’s end. Thin legs followed the motion, folding in against Error’s sides. Both accepting fate and holding Error captive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me,” Nightmare commanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error felt his cock twitch at Nightmare’s words. Not once did Nightmare look afraid or disinterested. The smaller skeleton merely acted as if this had been his plan all along.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re an ass tentacles.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error flexed his fingers on Nightmare’s pelvis before using his grip to thrust himself deeply into that tight peach that was Nightmare’s sex. More water sloshed around them at the motion but that tightness between Nightmare’s legs was all Error could focus on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You,” Nightmare had to choke back a sound when Error’s teeth found bone, “love it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn right he loved it. Nightmare’s cunt remained tight but slick with each forceful thrust of the Destroyer’s hips. Error could feel Nightmare’s legs tremble each time his cock struck the back of Nightmare’s magic. Nightmare tossed his skull back with a victorious laugh though the sound garbled when Error pushed deeper. Only once Error felt the magic stretch farther did the Destroyer proceeded to piston his hips into the other again and again. With Nightmare no longer laughing, Error could enjoy the wet slapping sounds between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using his knees as leverage Error released the edge of the tub. Nightmare, thankfully, summoned his tentacles once more. Using the extra limbs as leverage Nightmare kept his form still as Error sought out their combined pleasure. Error could feel Nightmare’s sex clench down. There was a ripple that went through the negative skeleton’s bones and Error felt himself sink deeper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning back, Error admired how Nightmare’s once calm expression twisted. Socket squinted closed, teeth clenched, and skull tipped back. As if Nightmare was struggling to hold back a sound. Slowing, Error slipped a hand lower until his thumb found a slick nub hidden away within Nightmare’s folds. Instantly, Nightmare’s socket flew wide, mouth agape with a surprised noise. Not a cry, the sound was barely vocal, yet as Error continued to roll his thumb over the bud Nightmare’s single eye light widened into a round, blown out sphere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Error!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The name was a command, loud too, but for once Error was more than happy to do as commanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pressing his brow to the other’s Error took care with each thrust. Slamming in, holding while he teased Nightmare’s clit. Pulling away slowly as his thumb pressed in only to slam back into the ever clenching tightness once more. Nightmare screamed, arms tightening around the Error’s neck and pulling the Destroyer flush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YoU’re beAutiFul Nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All at once Nightmare’s body seized up. Every limb sucking him in as Error sunk home with a gasp. Filling Nightmare as the pair hit completion together. Something special unlike any time with the blindfold. Feeling both their bodies tremble between pants Error finally pushed his weight off the smaller skeleton. Staying close to savor the lingering warmth Error couldn’t help but admire Night’s vulnerable expression. The other looked completely worn out, yet held a pure expression of bliss that only came when the act was over. Cupping a hand against Nightmare’s cheek Error smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare’s socket fluttered open at Error’s words. The rest of the smaller skeleton seemed slow to move, yet when Nightmare’s eye light landed on the Destroyer’s bruised wrists, Nightmare curiously captured the hand in his own. Black fingers stroked the gray bruise that dusted Error’s bones.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’m not,” Nightmare rasped softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error wanted to dispute Nightmare’s forlorn words right away but was rendered speechless when Nightmare pulled his wrist in to press a barely there kiss to the mark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, if I didn’t want it, I would kick your ass, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare should know that, but if he hadn’t made himself clear Error was condemned to tell Nightmare again for all eternity. After a moment Nightmare nodded, but still turned his eye light away. Error smiled knowingly as he watched the color tinting Nightmare’s skull brighten. Nightmare’s form seemed to shrink in on itself but Error ignored the other’s apparent discomfort. He knew positive emotions like affection were painful to the smaller skeleton, but if he had to put up with Nightmare’s clingy need to embrace Nightmare had to deal with him falling for the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This payment comes with a new request. And even with new restraints in place things get a little out of hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see why I need to be blindfolded before we even get there Tentacles.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Arms crossed firmly over his chest, Error glared over his shoulder at Nightmare who had the latest blindfold hooked oh-so-casually of his index finger. That knowing smirk Nightmare had on was annoying too. As if he thought Error was stating his objections just for show. Error eyed the blind fold tentatively.  Padded cloth with two bands of elastic to secure the item snuggly to the Destroyer’s skull. Nightmare had really upgraded and spared no expense in making sure Error would not be able to see at all. Which, while exciting, had deeply engrained warning bells sounding in the back of the Error’s skull. Normally they went to the location together, Nightmare would secure Error how he wanted him, and then apply the blindfold. It ensured Error knew where they were and what was happening. This time, however, Nightmare wanted even the location and setup to be a surprise.</p>
<p class="p2">“You won’t regret it Error.” Nightmare promised with a smile.</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nightmare must have sensed his acceptance given the bastard was already slinking towards him with a sultry directness. Error didn’t bother wasting his breath on a reply. Turning away, Error glowered at the wall accepting that Nightmare was blindfolding him from behind as he felt the plush fabric glide over his skull. It settled over his sockets and with it came the familiar darkness and sense of isolation. Instinctually, Error reached</span> <span class="s1">forward searching for something to ground him. Nightmare’s hands were there to meet his and Error felt his soul flutter when Nightmare’s thumbs rub soothingly over the back of his flickering hands.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This way,” Nightmare whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Error could sense a portal opening and moved forward with Nightmare’s guiding touch. On the first step through the portal Error could feel plush carpet beneath his flip flops rather than stone. However he couldn’t sense any other souls around the AU. Possibly a completed Genocide route? Error hadn’t realized he had stopped to ‘look’ around until Nightmare urged him to keep walking with a light pull to his hands.</p>
<p class="p2">“A few more steps Error,” Nightmare whispered.</p>
<p class="p2">Turning his skull back towards the sound of Nightmare’s voice Error smiled. It was amusing how even blind the urge to turn one’s skull to see was instinctual. He would need to test that out on the next Sans he captured. The idea could possibly lead to some amusing kinds of torture.</p>
<p class="p2">Nightmare’s fingers squeezed Error’s tri-colored ones to signal the taller skeleton to stop. Doing so Error was pleasantly rewarded with Nightmare cupping his face. The moment Nightmare’s teeth pressed in to met his Error opened his mouth to deepen it. Lowering himself down just enough Error wrapped his arms around Nightmare’s lower ribs and pull the other flush. He could feel Nightmare shiver through his oversized hoody. Even Nightmare’s tentacles accepted his caresses and this close Error could let his claws blindly explore the curious but deadly appendages Nightmare almost always had summoned. The contact stung, but it was a good hurt that was well worth the reward of having Nightmare this close.</p>
<p class="p2">————————————</p>
<p class="p2">Ink checked the hotel’s clock for what felt like the millionth time. Though his constant glances didn’t seem to have any effect on making the digital clock actually change. Not like it would. This world was one Ink simply helped maintain for situations like this. The original creator had abandon the world before ever making any characters. They’d apparently been more interested in world building than actual story. Ink still had hope that the creator would come back to continue the progress they had made. Until then, Ink used the location as extra storage and play space. He thought he brought another monster here once, but according to the notes on his scarf that had been some time ago and Ink hadn’t been able to find any trace of the Sans. Or had it been a Papyrus? Either way Ink had been in the process of checking his scarf once more when he felt Nightmare’s portal open into the room. Getting to his feet, Ink stood perfectly still as he waited to see if Nightmare would be bringing Error to him as agreed.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time around Ink had insisted on watching how Nightmare prepared Error. If things didn’t go as planned and Error threw a fit Nightmare would simply relocate Error to a different location before fetching the Guardian for the game to continue as always but Ink was curious. Ink’s eye lights flashed to a red question mark and a pink spade. How was Nightmare able to convince Error to participate in these lewd acts. Ink had tried for years with little success to get Error to even speak with him let alone proposition the idea of doing anything sexual. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">The touch issue with Error was also puzzling. The slightest contact to Error and the glitch crashed. It always left Error in a foul mood. Ink tried, multiple times. He didn’t even need his notes to confirm that fact. Yet in these games Ink was able to touch the Error. Pin the glitching skeleton with his body as he fucked Error’s greedy cunt. Just as Ink fantasized, Error could take everything Ink hit him with. No holding back was needed, which felt fantastic, and those sounds! The way Error’s body distorted and twitched! It was unique and interesting in ways Ink’s could not get enough of. No matter how much he sketched Error it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, luck was on Ink’s side because just behind the dark haze of Nightmare’s portal Ink could make out a blindfolded Error cautiously stepping through into the light. Void... Error just let Nightmare blindfold him. Ink knew Glitchy was completely unaware of his presence yet, when Error turned his skull in Ink’s direction, Ink felt his cracked bones rattle with a curious shiver.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reaching up to pull his vial of pink paint Ink found himself instead settling on the red. Nightmare had cupped Error’s face and had pulled him down into a heated kiss. Error was even pulling Nightmare closer! With no bonds restraining his hands Error seemed quiet keen to caress Nightmares drippy body. Ink brushed his fingers over his green vial, suddenly tempted to take a swallow of red and green with his pink. He hated waiting. But if Error found out too soon... No. It was worth the wait. Just like it was worth those few AU’s Nightmare requested he stay clear of. Not like it mattered. Nightmare only turned stories negative. It wasn’t like how Error destroyed them. In truth Nightmare’s actions were even giving birth to new timelines. Filling the multiverse with more creativity and, in turn, more paint.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink’s smile curled upward in false amusement. Perhaps this was also why he had seen Error destroying less and less lately. Nightmare was keeping his glitch distracted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough. Error.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That breathless tone from Nightmare was a first. This close it was interesting to see that Error was slightly taller than Nightmare. Nightmare always seemed taller when he was meeting with Ink one on one. Currently the Guardian of Negativity was drawn up onto his toes, both hands pushing weakly against the Error’s shoulders. Error, for his part, had Nightmare locked in a hard embrace with his skull hidden in the crook of the Nightmare’s neck. Ink had began taking sips of paint while he watched how Error seemed more than keen to ignore Nightmare’s attempts to escape. Given Nightmare’s reactions, Error’s teeth were likely nibbling away at goopy boy’s neck. In the end Ink swallowed down equal parts of pink, red and green.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, a rather flushed Nightmare was able to push himself away from Error. Error didn’t even resist when Nightmare coiled a tentacle around his wrists and held the Destroyer still. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Enough.”</p>
<p class="p2">Nightmare’s voice was harsher this time,  emphasized by the spiny bristles bubbling over his shoulders. Nightmare glanced Ink’s way as he adjusted his coat back into place but Ink was far too focused on watching how Error flex his hands, testing Nightmare’s grip with a knowing smirk curved into his mouth. Ink found his fingers stroking the green vial on his bandolier once more. He was tempted to take another sip but that thought scattered the moment Nightmare’s other tentacles hooked around the Destroyer’s hips making Error hiss.</p>
<p class="p2">One limb wriggled its way up Error’s sweater and Ink’s sockets widened as Error arched beautifully with a cry. The glitching skeleton’s body pixelated for a moment. Error was clearly clenching his teeth but it was unclear if the action was from pain or from trying to keep quiet. Possibly both. The impressive bulge building in the front of Error’s pants meant that either Nightmare’s tentacle had curled its way down into Error’s pelvis or Error was very happy to be in the vulnerable position he was in. That hilarious mystery was solved quickly as another tentacle made practiced work of opening Error’s hobo slacks. The sight of Nightmare’s tentacle massaging the front of Error’s pelvis was curiously alluring. Pity. He hadn’t had a chance to see Error’s cock yet. What would it look like? Feel like... How many rounds could Error go using it? He should make that his next request.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink looped his fingers around his bandolier as he watched Nightmare step closer to Error and place his finger tips against the Destroyer’s rapidly panting chest. Apparently not all touch was good for Error because the moment Nightmare’s hands made contact Error tossed his skull back and tried to pull away with a pained cry. Nightmare didn’t stop however. Instead the dripping skeleton stepped in closer to twist his hands into the lapels of Error’s trench coat and pull the fabric open so black claws could explore the ribbed sweater beneath. Fascinated, Ink’s eye lights snapped to a red triangle and a green clover at the sight of Error thrashing. The glitching skeleton put up just enough of a fight, yet didn’t crash. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">A wet sound had Ink’s eye lights changing once more as they took in the sight of Nightmare’s tentacle thrusting down into the front of Error’s open slacks. The glow from within made it clear that Error’s pelvis was already full of magic, but was Nightmare teasing Error’s folds or cutting into Ink’s claimed time with Error’s cunt? Error always seemed tight every time he fucked the glitch so Ink had never considered that Nightmare might also be fucking his Glitchy first.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Removing his bandolier, Ink watched Error curl his skull towards his left shoulder. Error was too distracted and didn’t even twitch at the sound of Ink’s vials clicking lightly together as the Guardian looped his pant sash over the back of hotel’s desk chair. The way Error shivered, those vocal hitches to the glitch’s pants. Ink wanted them all to be his doing, not Nightmare’s. Luckily, Nightmare’s hands had moved down. Ink’s eye lights flickered matching red diamonds when Nightmare hooked his thumbs into Error’s waist band to tease Error’s pelvic arches. The touch was brief, and caused Error to hiss as if in pain, yet Ink did not miss how Error arched into the touch as Nightmare pushed Error’s pants down. All patience gone, Ink mirrored the action to his own body, fingering his own arches so that the same moment Error’s slacks fell to the floor Ink was stepping out of his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-NiGHt!” Error gasped as he tried to roll his hips into the motion of Nightmare’s still thrusting tentacle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Nightmare was clearly whispering something to Error but Ink couldn’t hear what was being said. Whatever it was, the words had Error’s bones shivering with static. The effect had Error’s exposed bones sparkling with starlight. Again, something new, and again, something Ink wished he was the one discovering first hand. Gritting his teeth to keep from scoffing Ink took a step closer to the pair. If Nightmare was going to tease and flirt with Error in a way that made the glitch shudder so visibly he should at least do it so Ink could hear what was being said.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare must have seen the movement because, all at once, Nightmare stepped away leaving Error to drop back to the ground and stumble while thick lines of slick rolled down the skeleton’s femurs. Some droplets escaped to speckle the tan carpet with blue. Hands free Error wasted no time in shrugging out of his coat. Again Ink moved with Error, removing his shirt and cropped jacket together, but what had Ink pausing was that Error immediately began removing his sweater next. Error had never been completely nude before! Normally Nightmare latched Error down with at least his sweater on. Stealing a quick glance to Nightmare, Ink almost thought he saw a flicker of something change on Nightmare’s cocky expression, but it also could have been more of the skeleton’s negativity moving rather than an actual facial twitch. After all, Nightmare’s normal range of expressions was a variation of dripping rage hissing and annoyed boredom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Nightmare?” Error called out wantingly as he stepped forward blindly.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The glitch had both hands out as he tried to feel for Nightmare who was continually backing away, leading Error towards the hotel’s decently sized bed. Ink’s eye lights flickered down to the already waiting shackles that adorned the mattress. A matching set to Error’s new blindfold courtesy of Broomy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error paused when his femur brushed the side of the bed. Ink could see the grumpy skeleton’s brow bone furrowing over the top of his blind fold causing Ink to smile. Oh, now Error understood what was planned. Error reached down with his left hand to run it over the smooth quilted comforter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“If you wanted to fuck on a bed why couldn’t we have just stayed at your place tentacles?” Error grumbled.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’m not adding any restraints to my bed, Error,” Nightmare snapped back quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, never stopped us be-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hehehe, fine. Have it your way brat,” Error chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and crawled his way backwards with the confidence of someone who was not blindfolded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop,” Nightmare said softly when Error was seated in the middle of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error did so with a smirk, laying back with a pleased and confident air. He casually stretched his hands above his head while resting an ankle on his bent up knee. Ink knew he had been distracted because one moment Nightmare was standing and the next he was kneeling on the bed’s edge taking care to securely bind Error’s wrists to the restraints at the head of the bed. Error remained still and pliant, his skull turning blindly with the shift of Nightmare’s weight clearly trying to guess where the other was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With both arms secured Error curled both arms inward to test the strength. Once the chains were taught though Error’s movement stopped. Ink’s smile curved up even thinner at the knowledge that he had made the shackles as well as the bed’s frame with Error’s extraordinary strength in mind. Error seemed to notice the unusually strong resistance but the moment Nightmare placed a calming hand atop Error’s brow the glitching skeleton seemed to accept his situation, laying back without even voicing an objection. Pleased with Error’s obedience Nightmare slipped from the bedto fasten the ankle restraints. Ink, however, stepped forward with a hand up to signal Nightmare to stop. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Nightmare froze, eyeing Ink cautiously as the Guardian turned his sight from Nightmare’s warning glare to Error’s prone form. Ink lifted a finger to his teeth to signal he understood the need for silence, but he wanted to Experience what it felt like to snap those restraints around flickering bone. Ink’s own bones buzzed with a strange feeling he wasn’t able to fully describe. Some strange color combination that he only ever felt when around Error. It didn’t seem to matter what paints he took, the feeling was always the same.</p>
<p class="p2">Walking away from Nightmare, Ink pressed a knee onto the bed and bent forward. One arm supported the artist’s weight, the other reached out to grab Error’s ankle and pull the other closer. Error stiffened with a hiss, the glitch even tried to shake his leg free until one of Nightmare’s tentacles coiled around Error’s rib cage and thrust its way inside Error’s chest. Error made a gargled noise yet froze when the tip began tracing the underside of Error’s sternum. Error was clearly gasping for air as if each false breath was a struggle.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Night!” Error finally wheezed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be still,” Nightmare purred back, finally removing his tentacle from inside Error’s ribs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Error keened at the loss but remained sill despite the shivers now causing Error’s multicolored and flickering bones to rattle. Ink licked his teeth as he snapped the first restraint around Error’s ankle and locked it. Soft leather and fur lined the cuff and would hopefully prevent too much bruising. It was at Nightmare’s request. Ink enjoy catching glimpses of the bruises in his fights with Error.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spread your legs Error,” Nightmare commanded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Error lifted his skull to ‘look’ Ink’s direction rather than to where Nightmare was standing; a smug and challenging grin on his teeth that had Ink’s magic sinking into his pelvis.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make me,” Error growled back confidently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Ink’s marrow heated and he felt his cock form, hard and twitching. Void, Ink wanted nothing more than to claim that hungry cunt of Error’s. Wipe that smirk from Error’s face until the glitch’s sockets were wet with tears and Error was begging him to stop. Not bothering to restrain Error further Ink grabbed the glitch’s remaining limb by the back of the knee and held it up so the leg was pushed up and out of the way. Error hissed at the stretch while Ink slid between his legs. Error’s cunt glistened wet and welcoming so Ink let his fingers reach down gently prod and part the needy lips. Ink wanted so badly to talk to Error, say exactly what he was going to do to the glitch. Nightmare must have been able to sense Ink’s desire because the self proclaimed king spoke up.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now isn’t that cute?” Nightmare purred. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Error visibly shivered and Ink felt the flesh between his fingers slicken even further. Ink had to hold back a groan. Error got off on praise! Stars, that was too perfect.</p>
<p class="p2">Running his thumb up along Error’s slit Ink took his time to roll Error’s clit before letting the now wet digit glide back down to push inside, testing, loving how tightly Error squeezed down around his thumb that Ink had only pushed in to the first joint.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Error gasped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Error pulled at his wrist restraints, trying to arch his pelvis closer. Ink smiled and pull his thumb back just slightly until he heard Error groan. Thrusting his thumb in slowly, Ink took his time drinking in every detail of Error’s reactions. He would need to sketch all of this down afterwards.</p>
<p class="p2">Error looked gorgeous like this. Each wet thrust of his thumb went slightly deeper until Ink could feel that his metacarpal was as deep as it could go. Curling his thumb Ink found a portion of velvety magic that thrummed stronger than the rest. Teasing the textured area Ink watch through Error’s translucent blue magic how the area shifted to a brighter yellow. In turn the glow to Error’s skull also changed. Oh... Error was close. He hadn’t even fucked the glitch yet and Error was already nearing his first peek.</p>
<p class="p2">“Ahh, N-Nh- t,” Error stammered as he turned his skull in towards his shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The limb Ink was holding stretched upward, toes pointing as Error’s raised his hips against the now slowly increasing speed of Ink fucking Error’s cunt with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">‘Ohh, yes, cum Error,’ Ink wanted so badly to say aloud.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he would say it with his body instead. Curling his thumb harshly up against the pulsing, Ink began rapidly slamming his thumb as deeply into Error’s cunt as it could go. Each wet slap and twitch of the Destroyer’s legs was Ink’s voice telling Error that he could cum. That Ink wanted him to cum...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Nightmare!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Ink froze with rage just as Error’s toes began to curl and Error let out a scream in frustration.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YoU fuCKinG cuNT! NiGHtmAre! Ohh!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink had used the slick around his thumb to coat his cock and then sheathed himself deeply in the now gasping Destroyer. Oh fuck, Error was tight, and Ink could feel the other twitching voicelessly. Error’s raised leg curled around Ink trying to hold him in place. Error had cum from just Ink just pushing inside and Ink found himself curling forward to keep from groaning heavily at the blissful heat clenching down aground him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Any mention of Nightmare’s name had been cut off from Error’s tongues as Ink dropped the air-born limb to instead take hold of Error’s pelvis. Ink lifted Error’s hips from the mattress as high as it could go with the restraints and began a punishing pace of thrusting harshly into Error’s tight warmth.</p>
<p class="p2">“Fuck Fuck Fu-cK!”</p>
<p class="p2">Error screamed the broken curses as Ink pulled Error down into his thrusts at a bruising pace. Ink realized in passing that he might be thrusting too rough when he heard something crunch as their pelvises clacked together but Ink was to preoccupied with watching Error’s soul slowly brighten within the other’s ribs and Error didn’t seem to mind. Not once had Error said to stop, if anything Ink could hear Error whispering ‘harder’ and ‘more’ between short gasps. So it was surprising when Ink felt Error summon his body: smooth curved hips, a soft stomach and the most perfect breasts Ink had ever seen bouncing against a skeleton’s chest.</p>
<p class="p2">Ink continued to rock into Error just to watch the mesmerizing flesh roll with each slap. Ink had sketchbooks of past partners to compare and Error’s body was truly one of the most beautiful. Error’s magic was a true contrast of beauty and strength that had Ink in turn summoning his own ecto from the ribs down. One hard pull and Ink sheathed he’d himself deeply within Error’s sex, curling forward up onto his toes Ink pulled Error’s pelvis with him so he could take one of Error’s pert nipples between his teeth and still continue to roll his hips down and fuck his Destroyer. The action cause Error’s chains to rattle as Error struggled in his bonds. The sensation may have been overwhelming to the normally touch averse glitch but Ink had no intention of stopping. Not until he was satisfied and Error’s ecto was thoroughly bruised and round with his cum in a way Error would feel long after now. After all Nightmare was clearly doing something to keep Error from seeing the copious amounts of iridescent cum he would continually fill Error with. This time... this was the first time Ink could see Error’s soul sparking with warmth, the second time Error had summoned his body, and Ink was going to make damn sure Error’s cunt remembered him.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hnnn!! FuCK! N-Nih... c-cumm!” Error moaned loudly as Ink suckled at Error’s breasts, teasing each soft bud in turn until Error’s nipples stiffened against the roll of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yellow tipped toes and fingers curled frantically into the sheets as Ink rocked Error through and over his second peek. Even as Error’s cunt tightened with a wet squelch Ink continued to chase his own peek, cruelly making sure to hit the same place each time. Ink took great pleasure in seeing that blue stain of magic beginning to dampen the edges of Error’s blind fold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">In the end, Error’s body had long past fallen exhausted and twitching back onto the bed before Ink finally sheathed himself fully and filled Error with his magic. Error made a weak noise as Ink sat upright. Ink had no interest in withdrawing, he was far too distracted watching how his own colorful magic swirled around inside Error. Not to mention how amazing it felt to let his cock soften inside Error’s twitching body. How was Error feeling with his insides so full? Ink burned to ask but instead he had to make due with gliding his fingers over the bulge in Error’s surprisingly firm stomach.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error’s ecto body was soft to the touch and the ever present glitches tickled against Ink’s bones but he could still feel the toned magic that was hidden beneath the surface when Ink slid his fingers along the translucent flesh. Error groaned as if pained at the pressure so Ink let his hands abandon Error’s stomach to continue exploring the glitch’s hips. Ink found he liked massaging his thumbs against the slight divot of Error’s hip area. It was so close to where he and Error were still fused together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to pull out now Error,” Nightmare said with a pointed tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error nodded and Ink found himself holding back a throaty groan at how good it felt to have Error actively attempt to relax his magic around him. Error failed beautifully at relaxing but the light fluttering of those swollen walls had Ink’s magic sparking in interest. Nightmare cleaned his throat and, glancing up, Ink realized that Nightmare was glaring at him expectantly. Oh, Nightmare expected the game to end now. Well too bad, he wasn’t done with his Glitchy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keeping his sight locked with Nightmare, Ink raised Error’s hips slightly as he began pulling his cock from the spent skeleton. The withdrawal was slow and Ink could tell Error was clenching his hands into fists above the restraints. Error must have been holding his breath too, not that it stoped the lewd squelching sounds when Ink’s length slipped free. The moment he did, Ink could hear the sound of his magic dripping down onto the twisted sheets below Error. Void, Error cunt was soaked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Lowering the glitch back down, Ink maintained his eye contact with Nightmare until Ink’s annoyed expression turned into a playful smirk. Holding a finger up for silence Ink bent his wrist so his finger was pointing towards Error and also motioned he was going down. Literally. Shifting onto his stomach Ink threaded his arms under Error’s legs and returned his hands to Error’s hips. Error stiffened and tried to pull away as if... Had no one ever gone down on Error before?</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night-t, what aRe you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error sounded so confused as he tried to wriggle back from Ink’s hold. Ink’s eye lights flashed to a yellow heart and a red check mark as he pulled the Destroyer even closer so he could get a clear view of their combined magic with the effectivebonus of blocking Nightmare mostly from his sight. Nightmare, however, stepped in close with his tentacles raised into hard spikes as warning. Not that Nightmare could /do/ anything to him now without giving away the game. So Ink maintained eye contact with the clearly furious Nightmare as he opened his mouth and let his tongue glide up the wet slit of Error’s sex.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nightmare? AnsweR-rrr-aaahh!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh~ Error liked that. Drawing his tongue up along Error’s slit a second time Ink made sure to press a little deeper, savoring the different taste that came from Error’s tangy magic blending with his own. It was addicting. Ink couldn’t hold back a hum just as Error let out a yelp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare’s eye light thinned into a flickering flame like slit that looked fascinating with the other’s negativity rolling even more wildly over Nightmare’s body. Ink teasingly lifted his skull so Nightmare could watch him lick his magic coated teeth before turning his full attention back to Error. This time, Ink flattened his tongue as it dove in to tease the warm slick of Error’s sex. Ink knew he had found Error’s clit both from blind touch but also how Error’s hips arched up towards his mouth with a cry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck! Nightmare! Void... don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error’s words were rushed and breathless as Error scrambled to pull against his hand restraints. Ink bet that if Error was free the other would probably be trying to hold his skull down. Oh, he wanted to feel that one day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“please don’t stop!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error sounded so innocently confused and desperate. So Ink did as requested, lightly pressing his teeth against the puffy folds around Error’s clit so he could suckle and roll his tongue around the swollen bud. Error arched with a loud pleasured vocalization that to Ink sounded like Error was coming online again rather than hitting his peek. Wanting to continue to rile Error up Ink lowered his attention to Error’s cunt, pressing his tongue inside to curl and hungrily taste the results of his and Error’s love making. Error’s pelvis dropped back down to the sheets as Error struggled to close his thighs around Ink’s skull. One leg thankfully was still restrained, but the other had begun to close in so Ink had to curl his claws into the soft giving ecto flesh of Error’s inner thigh as warning. The leg vibrated andError keened as Ink slid his tongue over Error’s clit and began spelling out all the dirty things he wanted to tell Error. How amazing Error’s magic tasted, how addicting it was to see Error like this. It was easer not to speak when Ink had to keep his mouth busy like this. Especially when for once Error was being vocal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please! Oh void! So good! Nightmare! Please! Oh FUCK! Oh! I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink froze at the final three words and Error let out a pitiful groan. Error tried to raise his hips blindly in search of Ink’s mouth but Ink held the other still.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please... Nightmare. I love you, don’t stop,” Error begged and Ink felt the urge to down more red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ink raised his skull to glare at Nightmare who was staring at Error with a shocked expression. Had Nightmare not know? Clearly he hadn’t given that cyan color coloring Nightmare’s skull. Error didn’t love Nightmare though, he loved what Ink was doing to him. Those screams were for </span> <span class="s3">him</span> <span class="s1"> not Nightmare. Nightmare had betrayed Error’s trust selling the glitch’s body to Ink for some pathetic goal of making more AU’s negative. Blah, blah, blah, balance, blah, blah more apple bullshit.</span></p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ink saw Nightmare turn towards him and Ink could tell Nightmare wanted Ink to stop, but Error was still begging for Nightmare... no for </span> <span class="s3">him</span> <span class="s1"> to finish. Turning back, Ink buried his mouth against Error’s lips, worshiping Error’s clit with the entirety of his mouth. Tiny nips with his teeth followed by a warmth swipe of his tongue, some suction that had Error arching with a squeal of completion. Ink held the suction through the violent twitching of Error’s peek, his hands already working to unlatch the restraint attached to Error’s ankle.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Error collapsed Ink was already crawling over the other to snap the chain from the bed that was holding Error’s right wrist. Within seconds Ink had flipped Error over onto his stomach and has lifted the glitch’s trembling hips up. Ohhh, Error was so pliant this way, Error held no resistance when Ink flipped him over. In fact, Error only gripped the sheets and let his knees spread even wider. Dipping his skull down Ink slapped his open palm against Error’s round backside with a loud slap before diving in to lathe his tongue over Error’s slit. Magic flooded Ink’s mouth as Error cried out, squirming at the harsh blow but Error’s alarm faded quickly. Error’s peach gushed in response to the reward that Ink’s tongue lathered him with afterwords. Leaning back Ink pressed a soft kiss to the bruised ecto, waited, then slapped his hand down even harder so Error was shaking. Once more Ink pressed his mouth to Error’s lips, this time letting his tongue swirl over Error’s clit and teasing forth the wet flood that followed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please pleAse PlEAse! Oh FUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error was loving this, loving what Ink gave him... Ink kept his mouth to Error’s slit, fucking the tightness with his tongue as he slapped his hand again making Error’s clench around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-cuM! Ohhh!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Error was trembling so harshly Ink knew that if he let go Error would collapse under his own weight. Raising Error’s hips Ink pulled his mouth away and gave Error’s ass three rapid strikes that had Error releasing himself onto the sheets with thinned magic. Error’s ass was beautifully bruised as Ink Stroked his cock. Lining up his length Ink pressed inside with one harsh motion. Error was impossibly tight yet Ink paid the burn no mind and fucked his glitch hard and fast. Error was wet, tight, and screaming all for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I LOVE YOU, oh FUCK!! YES! PLEASE!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For once Error hadn’t said Nightmare’s name. Pleased, Ink reached a hand under Error and rubbed his clit in reward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Scream for me again Error, tell me you love me...’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">A victorious smirk cut across the Guardian’s skull when Ink saw a flash of Nightmare moving. There was nothing Nightmare could do to stop him, Error was going to continue loving every second of what Ink was doing to him.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Error,” Nightmare said loudly from behind Ink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink slammed his hips even harder into the glitch’s twitching vice to try and drown out Nightmare’s words but Error heard them and had pushed his upper half up to rock back into Ink’s thrusts. Fucking void it was both beautiful and frustrating!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nightmare!” Error called for the other as he clenched down tight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink shuddered as he came deep inside Error.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Error. Don’t move, let me take care of you,” Nightmare said softly as his tentacles reached out to curl around Ink’s chest and pull him from Error.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink stayed still and allowed it since he knew Nightmare wouldn’t do anything for fear of Error discovering the game. Ink found it amusing that once Nightmare had set Ink on the floor the dripping skeleton made sure to keep himself between Ink and the now moaning glitch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nightmare?” Error called raggedly as his spent and positively filled body collapsed back onto the sticky sheets below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have you Error.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nightmare kept his glare and spiked tentacles on Ink even as the dark skeleton forced open the last shackle and scooped Error up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going home,” Nightmare said as he opened a portal back into his castle and walked through carrying Error with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ink watched the portal close and, once it had, he cackled with laughter. This was so exciting! Maybe it was time to spoil Nightmare fun since Nightmare had spoiled his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>